


What if...the alternate endings to Car Share series 2

by kayleighkitkat



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleighkitkat/pseuds/kayleighkitkat
Summary: What if Kayleigh had ignored Elsie's phone call in episode 2 and what if she hadn't got out of John's car and heard his radio message in episode 4?





	What if...the alternate endings to Car Share series 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been wondering these things while watching series 2 and this is my take on what could have happened in alternate/extended endings

SERIES 2 EPISODE 2 ALTERNATE EXTENDED ENDING

"Do I make you laugh?" Kayleigh asked John, smiling at him

"Yeah y' do, very much" he replied, smiling back

Kayleigh looked down while still smiling, clearly embarrassed and feeling happy that he complimented her at the same time. Then she looked back up at John

"Do I make you happy?"

John's face turned serious. "Yeah. Yeah y' do, very much" he repeated as he met her gaze

At this Kayleigh smiled at him again, tears filling her eyes, her face turned serious too and her lips parted as she slowly leaned forward to John, who did the same in return. They leaned closer and closer, close enough to kiss, until...

#i don't want a lot for christmas# Kayleigh's phone started ringing, interrupting their moment

"Ooh!" she cried, jumping up and reaching into her bag as she moved away from John who looked flustered

"Who's that, what, Mariah Carey?!"

Kayleigh pulled her phone out of her bag, checked her phone and frowned. "No!" she said in surprise. "It's Elsie"

John groaned. "Oh no. Oh no don't answer it, bloody 'ell don't answer it, ignore her, ignore her!"

Kayleigh hesitated as she frantically tapped her phone with her finger. "Sh...should I?!"

John was clearly annoyed that Elsie had interrupted him and Kayleigh's moment

"Yes! Ignore her, trust me, ignore her!" he cried, nearly pleading, desperately hoping she'd listen to him

Kayleigh looked at her phone again and turned back to him, before putting her phone away. "What were we... What were we doing just now?" she asked, leaning over

John's heart started racing in his chest, he wasn't sure how to react

Kayleigh started laughing for no reason in her pissed up state

"What's so funny y' funny drunk woman?" he smirked

Kayleigh's tone was going beyond fluffy drunk. "Oh now I remember what we were... But I don't remember...why are we down here?" She wagged her finger and frowned slightly as she pointed out the window of John's fiat. His eyes followed her stare

"Thought y' said y' wanted to 'ave a minute? Isn't that cos y' wanted us to be on our own?" he said softly, while looking down into Kayleigh's big brown eyes

"Yeah" she slurred as she gazed deeply into John's eyes, then she leaned towards him a second time and he mirrored her move. John knew Kayleigh gave him butterflies, but if he was being honest, he wasn't sure Kayleigh felt the same. Was she only doing this cos she was drunk?

"Are y' sure y' want this?" he whispered

"Yeah" she nodded, reaching over to squeeze his hand

They got closer and closer until their lips finally touched and they started kissing passionately and their heavy breathing drowned out the radio. Elsie rung Kayleigh again but by this point her and John were too lost in each others mouths to realise. Kayleigh could feel John's heart nearly beating out of his chest

As their kiss ended, Kayleigh smiled at John who looked a bit guilty

"What's the matter?"

John looked at her and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry..."

Kayleigh tapped her finger on his chest, grinning as she did so. She had some naughty ideas in her fluffy drunk head at this minute

"John" she slurred. "I was checking before if the seats go back, do you think we could..."

John knew exactly what she was getting at. "No" he replied, which made him feel awful as he knew he wanted it as much as Kayleigh

"Do you want...do you want...we'll go. Come back to mine?"

John's eyes widened in shock, of course he wanted to go back to Kayleigh's and share her bed, but he couldn't

"I can't" he said, as he acknowledged the look of disappointment on Kayleigh's face, which made him feel even more guilty than before

"Wh...why not?" she frowned. "You liked that thing we did just now John"

He looked at her and sighed. Why the fuck did she have to be so damn beautiful, even when she was dressed as Hagrid?

"Cos you're leathered Kayleigh. I don't want...I don't want to take advantage of y'. And I know...look, Steve's outside, I know that's what he'll think if he sees us. And your Mandy, she will n all"

Her eyes looked a bit watery but she said nothing. He noticed and moved his hand to her face, and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "Don't cry. It's not your fault, it's mine, alright? I'm just...look, I...I'll turn back round and drop y' off home, it's getting late now, y' need some sleep"

"I'd rather have you with me"

John's dreams were becoming a reality. Kayleigh had pretty much just confirmed she felt the same, she just hadn't said it. He was so tempted to kiss her again but resisted as his insecurities got the better of him. He was sure she didn't mean these words, he thought she was only saying them cos she was pissed as a fart

"Y' don't know what you're saying Kayleigh. Y' don't know what you're doing. You're leathered. You'll wake up in the morning and y' won't even remember...look I'll take y' home alright? You've drunk that much I bet y' can't even walk"

John pulled up outside Kayleigh's house. "Wait 'ere" he gestured for her to stay still

He turned the engine off then opened his door, going round to Kayleigh's side to meet her, then put one arm round her side and the other under her knee then lifted her into his arms and carried her over to her house. Kayleigh draped her arm round his shoulder as Steve watched them from his bike

"Hiya lovebirds!"

At this Kayleigh narrowed her eyes and stuck two fingers up at her brother in law. Or at least she tried to, but being leathered, as John would say, she ended up sticking up one finger and her thumb

"Come back for a nightcap 'ave you John?"

John blushed slightly. "This isn't what it looks like. She's had a bit too much to drink tonight bud. So I were just making sure she got home safe, that's all"

"'Ere pass her 'ere, I'll take her up to bed" Steve offered, as he got up from his bike

Kayleigh's skin crawled, she took that to mean something else. "Ewww. No I want John!"

"What the bloody 'ell are y' still doing out 'ere anyway? D'ya know what time it is? D'ya not sleep?"

"I've gotta make sure me bike's up to scratch mate. At all hours of the day and night"

"He's always f'ing about with his shitty bike John" Kayleigh laughed loudly, before leaning close to John then yawned

"Right. I'm gonna go put this 'un to bed" he told Steve

"Well make sure that's all you end up doing pal. She's wasted"

"What the friggin 'ell d'ya take me for?!" John looked offended, he knew full well Steve would assume something like that

John walked into the house with Kayleigh in his arms. He quietly walked upstairs carrying her and looked down to see her struggling to keep her eyes open. He smiled at the adorable sight. John opened the door of her box room then carefully lifted her into her bed and took her wig off. He decided not to bother taking her costume off as he wondered, if he undressed Kayleigh would he be able to control himself?

"Right 'ere y' are" he whispered as he lowered her into bed. "I'll pick y' up in two hours" he added as he went to leave her room

"No...no wait John..." she slurred as she wriggled to sit herself up in bed then gestured over to him

"What's up?" he frowned, going back over to her bed

She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush bright red and leaving a massive lipstick stain on his cheek

"What were that for?"

"Tonight" she replied smiling as she reached up to brush his cheek with her hand then snuggled herself down in her bed and soon fell asleep. He pulled her duvet over her to keep her warm before leaving the house

Steve was still f'ing about with his bike when John left the house

"How did that go, putting her to bed?"

"Piece of piss. She's spark out. She'll 'ave a massive 'angover in the morning though"

Steve noticed the lipstick stain on John's cheek and pointed to it

"Where's that come from?"

John looked flustered. "She just...thanked me for tonight that's all" he answered quickly, licking his fingers to wipe Kayleigh's kiss off his face

See y' later Steve"

Steve was left wondering what happened tonight as John walked away

John couldn't stop smiling as he got back into his car and set off home. He looked down at the clock. It had gone past 1:21

 

******

SERIES 2 EPISODE 4 ALTERNATE EXTENDED ENDING aka A HAPPY ENDING

John and Kayleigh were stuck in gridlock. Kayleigh was becoming increasingly frustrated that John wouldn't tell her how he felt. She leaned forward and yet again turned the radio down

"Ugh how infuriating!" she cried in frustration, waving her hands in the air and bending down to get her bag. "I just can't!...I can't do this anymore" she started to undo her seatbelt

"What y' doing? Where y' going- can't do what?" John rambled in confusion

Kayleigh had her hand over her face in frustration. She turned back to him. "I can't waste any more time John I've told you, i-" she shrugged. "I haven't got time to waste"

John's tone was sad. "What y' doing?"

Kayleigh had her hand on her side of the door when she looked at him again. "I'm going. Getting out"

"Getting out where?"

"Of your car! Of your life!"

John sat back in his seat, his heart was breaking inside. "Why?"

She leaned over slightly. "Because I love you that's why!" her voice cracked. "And it's killing me that you don't feel the same!"

"But y'-"

Kayleigh started to open her door, shaking her head when John leaned forward to grab her hand. She jumped and said nothing, just looked at him full of shock

"Maybe I don't want y' to get out me car and me life" he said boldly, as he clumsily pulled her towards him and kissed her, which made her eyes widen in shock. Her shock caused her to push him off

"Well, y' CAN get out me car but, I don't ever want you to get out ever again without me"

Kayleigh scoffed at him, she thought he was just messing her about. "Why not?"

"Cos I don't wanna lose y' Kayleigh! That's friggin why not!" he cried. "If I ever lost y' I don't know what I'd do wi' meself!"

"I think you'd manage John" she replied as she crossed her arms, her tone cold

He shook his head. "D'ya know summat I don't think I would. You're like the missing piece in me life. Y' make me feel like Charlotte never could"

"I asked you to tell me how you feel John. I wanted you to be honest with me. Why is that so hard for you John?!"

He sighed. "Y' know why. I don't know 'ow to react to this. I don't...and I didn't know y' felt the same did i Kayleigh, I thought if I said summat I'd just be making a show of meself and I didn't want that"

Kayleigh frowned. She tilted her head as she looked at him sympathetically

"I've told y', I've been hurt before wi' Charlotte and I didn't wanna go through that again"

Kayleigh shook her head. "I wouldn't hurt you John. I'd never hurt you" she put her hand on his and squeezed his fingers

John reached forward and turned the radio up again. Kayleigh rolled her eyes and huffed. He noticed her reaction

"There's a reason I keep doing this y' know" he said pointing to the radio

"Oh i know exactly why you keep doing it! You keep turning it up to avoid talking about your feelings John!"

He placed his finger on her mouth. "Sshhh" he whispered. "Listen. Listen to the words"

They listened carefully as the announcer on Forever FM said: I've got a text here from John, who's stuck in gridlock. And he's also cryptically added Nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner. Does that mean anything to anybody out there?

Kayleigh froze dead in her seat. Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth and scrunched her eyes up, while shaking her head. Surely this text wasn't from John?

"Your song's gonna be playing in a minute y' know. That one by Marillion, your namesake"

"Was it you who sent this text John?"

"Course it were me!"

Kayleigh stuttered. "Did you...did you mean it? Did you mean what you said? I told you this morning that's how Patrick Swayze told Baby he loved her so do you...love me too?!" she squeaked and her voice cracked

"Course I bloody love y' y' stupid woman! I've loved y' since the day y' spilled your piss all over me, the day y' first got in me car!"

"So why didn't you tell me before John? Why now, are you suddenly deciding to talk about us, whatever us is?"

"Cos I'm no good at this sort of thing, alright? I'm shite at expressing meself, and the way I feel about y', it fucking terrifies me cos I've never felt like this before! This is the first ever time in me 39 year life, that I've felt like this about anyone"

"So you're not messing me about then? You really do want me?"

"Course I want y'! It's not fucking normal how much I want y'! You're everything to me y' are"

Kayleigh broke down crying tears of joy. He leaned over to wipe her tears away then cupped her face in his hands while stroking her hair. Her lips parted as she looked up at him, then they leaned closer and kissed

"I love you Kayleigh Kitson"

"Oh John! You finally said it!"

"I said it on me text to Forever FM n all! It's not the first time I said it!"

Waiting for a girl like you started playing on Forever FM

Kayleigh giggled and smiled at John. Squealing with delight, she threw herself at him and flung her arms round the back of his head, while he wrapped his arms round her waist. She kissed him passionately, moaning quietly against his mouth and they both were breathing heavily, then Kayleigh worked her fingers up his body, undressing his suit jacket and pulling his tie off at the same time. He followed her lead by pulling her coat off, flinging it on the back seat, and started scattering kisses all over her neck while caressing her body with one hand, and sliding his hand up her bare skin, and unhooking her bra with the other hand

"John!" she exclaimed in surprise as she felt her bra unhook. He grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows

"Y' like that eh?"

"Oh John..." she moaned seductively as he continued kissing her all over her hair, face and neck

They were interrupted by the driver behind beeping at them, which made Kayleigh jump

"Get a fucking room!" The driver yelled through the window as he pipped his horn at John and Kayleigh, who looked flustered and started blushing

"What's his friggin problem?!" John asked in confusion. "We're stuck in gridlock for Christ sake, does it really bloody matter what we're doing?!"

Kayleigh popped her head up from behind the seat and stuck two fingers up at the driver behind them before the traffic started moving again

"This can be our song John"

"Foreigner, 1981. Why this?"

"Duh, cos it's the song playing when we got together?"

"Weren't that Kayleigh?"

"Yeah, but Waiting for a girl like you was the song playing when we were nearly dogging" she grinned

John smiled at her. Kayleigh laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you John Redmond"

"I love you too. Now come on, let's sing this. And hope this time, it doesn't get cut off"

Kayleigh smiled. She put her hand on his knee and kept it there all the way home. Together John and Kayleigh started singing together

#I've been waiting for a girl like you

#To come into my life

#I've been waiting for a girl like you

#A love that will survive

#I've been waiting for someone new

#To make me feel alive

#Yeah, waiting for a girl like you

#To come into my life


End file.
